Luck Number Seven
by CaesarSaladWithLove
Summary: The seventh foster home that year he met her. Seven days for him to fall for her. Seven weeks for her to leave. But only seven hours for her to come back for him. The untold story of Leo's first love.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. So this is the untold story of Leo. I thought of this while watching Men in Black 3. I know, random. Haha.**

CHAPTER ONE: SOMETHING SPECIAL

''Mr. Valdez, this will be your new room.'' The head lady said.

Leo didn't even pay attention, he couldn't because of his ADHD. The room just so happen to be all the way in the back, and he just so happen to be alone. _Lucky me_, he thought.

All Leo did was just jumped into the piece of crap springy bed and looked out the window. The room couldn't be more than a six by six. Leo felt packed already, and he wasn't even claustrophobic.

''Lunch will be in twenty minutes, Mr. Valdez. That should be enough time to get you and your things settled.'' She said in a raspy voice.

_What things?_ He thought to himself. Leo sat there, he was already planning his escape.

This was the seventh foster home Leo's been to this year, and it'so only March. Leo was now known to the cops for running away. So every time he ran away he had to get smarter.

Twenty minutes flashed by like lightning. Leo didn't have much of an appetite, but he went to lunch anyway. You see, the foster home like everything organized and in order, so they made everyone line up and get in their 'appropriate' spots, which Leo thought was stupid.

As Leo observed his surroundings, he bumped into someone.

Leo immediately apologized. He looked to see who he had bumped into. It was a girl. She had brown waves that flowed down her back and shoulders like a waterfall. Her hair was beautiful, but it was her eyes that got Leo's attention. They were silver-not grey- but silver. They glowed, which Leo found amazing.

She smiled, ''Hello, I'm Paisley,'' she held her hand out as she spoke in a deep southern accent. Leo noticed now only her accent but her voice was also high and squeaky. Not only her voice remind him of a chipmunk, but her body did too. She was so little and skinny. It was kind of cute to Leo.

''I'm...I'm..L-Leo,'' Leo said taking her hand. Leo knew she was cool and all, but he couldn't stick around. He knew he was going to leave soon. Thought that was going to happen, Leo sat and had lunch wit her anyway.

''So...how long you've been here?'' Leo asked. She put down her forks and counted on her fingers. Not surprising, he bet they didn't teach much education here.

''Well, I've been here since my dad went to jail when I was six. So that's... seven years.'' Leo's heart dropped. Seven years? In that piece of crap?

''What did your dad go to jail for?'' Leo managed to ask.

''Well, he was in possession of marijuana and he attempted to rape some girl at the bar. He was so wasted.'' Paisley said as she picked at her food.

''Well, shouldn't he be out of jail by now...and who'd you stay with after?'' Leo asked as he took a sip of water.

''After about a year they found him in his cell, hanging. He had committed suicide. I had two aunts and three uncles. One of my uncles were a redneck drunk, so he wasn't stable. Another one loved me to death but couldn't because he was too poor. Everyone else refused to.''

''Oh...'' Talk about a foot in the mouth. Leo wished he had never asked about her past. Though he wanted to know as much as he can, asking seemed to be so sad.

''What about you?'' Paisley asked. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Though he wanted to tell her so much.

''I'll tell you later,'' was all Leo said before leaving for his room.

Later that night, Leo heard a knock on the door, the rubbed his eyes and yawned, opening it. There stood paisley in her pajamas with a big six-pack of coke and beef tacos from Taco Bell.

Leo looked up and down at her in shocked as he let her in.

She laid down on his bed. He laid down with her.

''How...how'd you..'' Leo began to stumble out.

''The strip center across the street. The guy that works at Taco bell gave them to me for free. I stole the Coke from the Gas Station a couple blocks down.''

''Oh, aren't you a little rebellious chipmunk.'' Leo slurred out as he grabbed a taco. She laughed.

''Chipmunk?'' Paisley said as she sipped some Coke.

''Yeah, you look just...like...one.'' Leo admitted through bites of beef taco.

''Nuh uh!'' She said, pushing him playfully.

''Yes huh! Now, Pip-Squeak, are you doing to finish you're taco? Because ten seconds ago beef tacos became my favorite food.'' She dug around in the bag and threw another taco at him.

''There you go, you stupid elf!'' They chuckled. Leo looked at the clock: _12:15. _

Though it was late, Leo was glad Paisley came by. They laughed a lot. After about two hours of sitting there giggling in the dark. Paisley left Leo thinking about one thing: her.

After about three weeks, Leo was still thinking.

Normally, after about a week Leo would have ran away from the dumb foster homes. Not this one. Leo couldn't figure out why. It had bothered him all week.

Leo was on his way to dinner when he saw Paisley.

''Hey you stupid elf.'' Paisley smiled.

''What's up, my little chipmunk?'' Right after Leo said that, he felt his cheek go hot. He couldn't believe he said, _my_ little chipmunk. Like they were in a relationship or something.

Then that's when it hit Leo. He was only still at this place because of _her._ That chipmunk standing in front of him. The way his palm sweat and his heart would beat super fast around her, he knew it had to be her.  
He's been doing this 'I'm so nervous around her' crap for two weeks now.

It only took seven days for Leo to fall for her.

She was the only one here who actually affected him. Other than that, he would've been gone a long time ago.

''C'mon let's go eat lunch.''

''Yeah, I could eat a pig!'' Leo exclaimed punching his fist in the air. Paisley laughed and grabbed his right arm, dragging him to the dining hall.

''You are what you eat!'' Paisley commented as they sat down for lunch.

''What are you saying?'' Leo's cocky smile grew by the second

At exactly 12:15 Paisley came every night, just like she did the first night. She'd always bring something from taco bell and some stolen soda. They always had a blast.

Tonight was the night Leo was finally open enough to tell Paisley.

''So...I'm going to tell you..what happened. The reason I had to come here...'' Leo stammered out.

Paisley sat there there until after a second, where she laid her head down on his lap and looked up at him.

Even in the dark, Leo could see those eyes. As he said before, they _glowed_.

''Go on...tell me.'' Paisley whispered as she grabbed Leo's hand. Leo's face went red. Luckily, he knew she couldn't see him. Then, he told her. Everything.

''It was all my fault...'' was the last thing Leo said. Paisley got up, look him in the eye, then did something Leo would have never expected; she hit him. Dead center on his arm.

''Leo! It _wasn't _your fault. I know the fire was some freak accident but-''

''No, it _was_ my fault. The fire was _not_ some freak accident. Look.'' Leo closed his eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world. He held out his hand. Then he felt the warmth on his hand, snapping his eyes open. There on his hand, a flame danced around like a ballerina.

Leo looked up to see Paisley. She was even more beautiful with the light of the fire laying upon her face, which made Leo's heart beat ten times faster.

''Beautiful..'' Leo heard Paisley whisper. Leo couldn't help but smile. Paisley didn't find him a freak or weird, but actually accepted it. It amazed Leo.

Actually, everything about Paisley amazed Leo. The way she way she smiled at absolutely nothing. The way she can sing and dance with such a joy, she spread it on Leo like peanut butter. Leo never thought he'd get that happiness again. You know, unless some hippie fairy planted some happiness spell on him.

Paisley looked up at Leo and smiled, grabbing his other hand.

''I knew there was something special about you.''

**Well, that was the first chapter. Was Leo to OOC or was it to sappy?**

**Please, please tell me..in a review? Or PM me. I just want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy on the...one review. :D Haha. I LOVE YOU riptideoffire. :]**

It was now the sixth week since Leo arrived, and Paisley and him were best friends. They did everything together.

They were at a mandatory meeting; the sisters had some announcement.

Leo looked over at Paisley, who apparently already knew.

''Can you please tell me, Pip-Squeak?'' Leo asked.

''Nope.''

''Why?''

''Because you stupid elf, it's a surprise.''

''You better tell me or I'll...tickle you!'' He said as he began to tickle her sides. She laughed and squirmed, eventually she got out.

''C'mon just go and you'll find out.'' She said pushing him to the room.

''Okay children. Tomorrow is our...annual field trip to the amusement park!'' Leo smiled with excitement. Sisters went on as Paisley leaned over to whisper in Leo's ear.

''You look like a kid who just got candy..or an elf that just got santa's helper of the year.'' Paisley laughed.

''How does the foster home even pay for it?'' Leo asked.

''Well..the founder had grown up here-''

''Sucks for him.''

''-And he has a soft spot for this place. So he invites us every year.''

''Oh..''

''Yeah. C'mon, let's go party like Marty in your room.'' Paisley said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

The next day, the were on the bus ride towards the local amusement park. Leo had to ask Paisley an important question.

''Would you run away with me?'' Paisley rose her eyebrow.

''Uh..''

''Not like that.'' Leo said smiling.

''Hm.. I've never thought about it.''

''Well this amusement park's our chance.'' Leo said looking into Paisley's silver eyes. She looked around and leaned in.

''How about we have more time. We'll plan it more.''

''But I already planned it.''

''Well, since you're a stupid elf, and I'm a _smart_ chipmunk, let's _re-plan_ it, with a smart person.'' Paisley said smiling.

''I'll take that.'' Leo said. Then the bus stopped. We were in the parking lot of the amusement park. As the children shuffled out of the bus, the founder was smiling, waiting outside.

As Leo's feet hit the concrete, he looked up to see Paisley smiling up at the man and shaking his hand.

''Hello there, little Ms. Paisley.'' Leo observed him, or at least tried to. This man was kind of...big. He wore a bright yellow suit and had a cigar in his ear. Leo almost barfed. This man reminded Leo of a pimp.

''Hello there, young man. What's your name?'' his words swam through his bushy mustache.

''Leo Valdez.'' said Leo hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.

''Well I'm Mr. Winston.'' He smiled down at Leo with gold teeth and chewing tobacco. Leo felt himself shiver. Mr Winston went to greet the other children as Leo left with Paisley.

''That guy was creepy.'' Leo whispered.

''Yeah, I know, but he's really nice.'' Was the last thing she said before she yanked Leo to the ferris wheel. Leo looked up at it. The lights flashing in the capsules almost blinded Leo. He pulled arm out of Paisley's grip, as he slowly back up. He looked at Paisley, who's face was full of concern.

''What's wrong?''

''Um...it's just-''

''You don't like heights?'' Paisley raised her eyebrows

''..Yeah.'' Paisley put her hands on his shoulders.

''Don't be. You'll have you _best friend_ beside you.'' She smiled.

''Who's that?'' Leo smirked. Paisley smiled and punched him playfully.

''Oh you stupid elf.''

''Oh you little chipmunk.'' Leo said as he got in the line with Paisley.

When their time came, they crawled in. Leo couldn't believe how much fun he was having.

He appreciated how Paisley let him face is fears. He smiled at her admirably, and looked out the window, where he can see the whole town, which is logical because it _was_ a small town in Texas.

A little after the ride, they had to leave.

''Now children, thank Mr. Winston for being so nice and letting us come here.'' Ms. Malory, the authority of the foster home, announce.

''Thank you,'' the children sung in routine.

As they climbed the stairs of the bus, loud enough for only Leo to hear, Paisley said, ''Well, I don't know about you, but I'm wiped cleaner than a black board.'' Leo chuckled at her little southern words.

''Well Pip-Squeak,you can take a cat nap on the bus? In case you didn't know that.'' Leo replied in her accent mockingly. She smiled and push him playfully into his seat.

As soon Paisley sat down, she was asleep. Leo hadn't noticed until a little after. He saw how uncomfortable she looked sleeping with her posture up. It hurt Leo's back just looking at it.

He put one arm around her shoulders and pulls her down to his lap, she instantly, unconsciously responded.

He looked out he window and a bit again, but he couldn't take his eyes off her long. ADHD taking over, he began fiddling with her hair. Then he gently pressed his finger to her cheek, caressing her.

He pulled himself back. He felt like he was putting fingerprints on a newly polished, glass case or something. He didn't want to smudge a perfect painting.

He looked up to the front, seeing that we were pulling into the parking lot. He looked down at Paisley, his eyes scrunching. It felt like he was waking up the only peace in this world. He rested his hand on her shoulder and gently shook.

Paisley turned over and looked up at Leo, smiling and yawning.

As she was getting up, ''Thank for being such a great pillow, partner.''

''Anytime, Pip-Squeak.'' He said as they were getting up. The kids were ordered to their room and lights off.

As soon as Leo went in his room, he smiled. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

''It's been a good day.'' Leo whispered to himself. It was 9:15. All authority were in bed by 9:20, so Paisley was over in a flash.

''Knock. Knock,'' Paisley whispered as she let herself in. Leo smiled.

''Okay, so I don't have Taco Bell, but I managed to um..borrow some cotton candy and funnel cake the amusement park.'' Leo raised his eyebrows when she said '_borrowed_,' and he laughed

''Tonight's a feast isn't it?'' Leo said through a bite of cotton candy.

Paisley laughed, ''Wanna' play a game?''

Leo shrugged his shoulders, ''Sure.''

''Okay...so I write on your back with my fingers..and you have to guess it.''

'''Kay.'' Leo said. Paisley put her finger on his back, instantly giving him a shiver to go up his spine. Leo closed his eyes as her hands caressed and made imaginary art. Leo felt what she had drew:

_ L - E - O_

''What did I write?'' Paisley questioned, resting her hands on his shoulder.

''Um...my name?''

''Yes!'' Paisley smiled, her eyes shining under the moonlight.

''Your turn.'' Leo chuckled.

''Okay, she said turning around. Leo tenderly moved her curls from her back. He began to write:

_P-A-I-S-L-Y I-S _

''Okay, I'm done.'' Leo said snicker.

''Um...a lollipop?'' Paisley guessed. Leo shook his head.

''What did you write?'' Paisley asked lying down in his lap and looking up at him.

''I wrote _Paisley Is_.'' Leo chuckled.

''Paisley is what? Now don't you pee down my back and tell me it's raining, partner,'' Paisley said, giggling.

''Well, I'll write what on the next one.'' Leo said. Paisley agreed and turned over, still on his lap. Leo was kind of nervous. He wasn't sure what to say, because Paisley was...well, _everything. _That's what Leo wrote. Softly and slowly he wrote:

_E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_

''I'm...I'm done,'' Leo managed to whisper. He then heard the softest snore coming from her. He smiled and put a blanket it on her, and rested his head against the wall, falling asleep happy.

**Well, was it good? It took a while to make up. :P I think there will be two more chapters, sadly. I had fun writing it though! C: Review and tell me what you thought? Please and thank you!**


End file.
